Stars And Their Healing Methods
by sydneysages
Summary: Ivy doesn't have any visitors in the hospital after she is shot, and she feels a little down. So she steps outside and just finds peace and calmness in her situation. Drabble. Please r&r


**I don't own anything.**

**Wanted to write something tonight, and I thought of this and so wrote it! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>Ivy's POV:<em>

It gets pretty annoying, being forgotten about. After all, Reed may have been the _intended_ target, but who was the one who got shot?

Yes, that would be me.

True, I've had the amazing, unrivalled, support of my perfect boyfriend, Josh Hollis for the past two weeks, but that isn't the same. Not one person, not even Reed (who I thought was my friend now), has dropped by to say hi or ask me how I am. No, I heard that she jetted off to St Barths to spend the time with her once again best pal, Noelle Lange – the biggest bitch in school and probably one of the scariest. I wouldn't say _the_ scariest, since not even_ Noelle_ would go after someone with a gun after psychologically manipulating them for god knows how long.

Not even _Noelle_ could do that… with this being her worst enemy saying this, you know it has to be true.

So yeah, my point was that nobody thinks about me. I mean, _hello_, I was lying unconscious in a hospital bed (with no makeup or nice clothes) for a week and the only visitor I had was Josh. Seriously, my parents didn't even bother to speak to me – apparently they rang Josh to ask how I was when I was unconscious but haven't rang back since I woke up. I heard that Reed dropped by instantly after the shooting and seemed pretty shaken up, but I don't blame her (not really) for clearing off to the sun for some r&r. she needs it, after the experiences she has had at Easton. She has to have caused more trouble in a year and a term than probably the school has ever faced before!

It gets pretty lonely, if I'm honest, having nobody visit you. Sure, I can pretend that it is relaxing that I can read my magazines or my book without having Judith's continual chattering, but it isn't. It's lonely, boring and isolated – am I such a bad person that nobody wants to visit me? Do I deserve to be sitting here alone? No, I don't.

So I stand up. I walk over to the window and stare out at the beautiful night sky: the moon is full and round in the sky and for a fleeting second I think that the werewolves must be out and howling. I smile at the childish fantasy I indulged in for a moment, remembering back to the happier times of the past, before I just look out at the grounds. It's perfect, bathed in moonlight; long rolling hills of green turf stretch out for who knows how far and it is truly a beautiful place to be.

So why shouldn't I enjoy the night? It's stuffy and cramped in this room and I'm alone – even the nurses don't spend much time in here, let alone the doctors. So just who is going to notice if I disappear for an hour or so, to get some air?

I pull on my jeans and a blouse so that I don't have to lift my injured arm above my head to pull on a t-shirt (not a good idea) before slipping the pumps Josh brought for me onto my feet. From here, I walk swiftly down the hall and into the main reception, revelling for a change in the peace and tranquillity. Out of my room, silence is a godsend, somewhere where I can think and relax and be myself happily without worrying about people or problems or my injury.

Slowly, as not to harm my arm or whatever, I make my way onto the hills and just sit down on one of the gentle slopes, staring into the distance at nothing in particular. Then I lie back and stare up at the dark night sky, the blue ribbons intersected at random points by twinkling stars, stars that are in entirely different galaxies to ours. They're so pretty, and they just let me relax and be happy.

Out here, I am not Ivy Slade, shot girl who has nobody to visit her. No, I am Ivy Slade, free and liberated girl who revels in her solitude and finds peace in the stars. I am the great Ivy Slade and nothing shall faze me.

Nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>So, whatcha think?<strong>

**First Ivy POV, so tell me your thoughts in a review!**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
